imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet5
---- Ratchet5 is the co-founder of the I'm A Speedrunner tournaments along with Mr100PercentGamer and is one of the central members to the Speedrunning Community. Ratchet had been friends with a few people before the IAS tournaments were even an idea and sometime late 2009, he and Mr100PercentGamer decided to create a tournament dedicated to matching two people up for a speedrunning match in any of the first three Spyro games. Participation in the first one was excellent, leading to the creation of further tournaments. Since the inception of the tournaments, Ratchet has participated in all of them and hosted almost all of them and his performance during each of them is something of note. Ratchet5 did quite well in IAS 3, IAS 5, IAS 6, IAS 7, IAS 8 and IAS 10; in IAS 3, IAS 6 and IAS 7 Ratchet made it to the grand final. Ratchet5, however, has never won a single Tournament. http://www.youtube.com/user/ratchet5 - Main channel http://www.youtube.com/user/spyror5 - Alternative channel http://www.youtube.com/user/timetravelreviews - Movie review channel Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 1 Ratchet5 organised I'm A Speedrunner 1 along with Mr100PercentGamer in a co-hosting position. In terms of participation, Ratchet was drawn into Group A against CrashBandiSpyro12 in a race to free 13 dragons in Spyro 1, Meowpeee in a race to collect 12 orbs in Spyro 2, TealGameMaster in a race to collect 5 orbs in Spyro 2 and finally MrFraserFilms2009 in a race to get to Magic Crafters. Ratchet won all his matches with a striking 20 points. During Round 2, Ratchet was drawn into Group Z alongside Nemesiss120 and CrashBandiSpyro12 in a race to collect 16 orbs in Spyro 2 to which he won. In Round 3 he battled but lost to ilovemadnesscombat in a race to defeat Metalhead in Spyro 1. Later on, Ratchet5 admitted he didn't try his best with this run, as he didn't want to win his own tournament as he felt that would make the tournament seem rigged in his favor and people would be less likely to join future tournaments. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 2 In the second tournament he was drawn into Group F against tournament favourite Cr4shJuh1s in a race to defeat Papu Papu in Crash Bash, TheSaggers1997 in a race to beat Ripper Roo with 3 gems in Crash 2 and his long time friend Random8127 in a race to collect 2 crystals in Crash Bash. Ratchet came second in the Group with 7 points, having lost against Juh1s who sweeped in all 9 possible points for not losing a single match. In Round 2 he battled but lost to CrashBandiSpyro12 in a race to beat Tiny in Crash 2. CrashBandiSpyro12 ended up winning the tournament. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 In the third tournament, Ratchet was drawn into Group G against CrashtoHedgehog in a race to the Temple in The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning, which he won. CrashBandiSpyro12, in a race to collect 30 eggs in Spyro 3 which he also won. And TheAFH013 in a race to collect 12 orbs in Spyro 2 to which he lost, which came as a surprise for many, even earning the match an award in that weeks talkshow. Because of CrashtoHedgehog's lack of success (losing all his matches), the three victors had to go against each other in a Triple Threat race to collect 25 eggs and complete 1 world 100% resulting in CrashBandiSpyro12 losing, sending the other two onto Round 2. In Round 2 he battled and won against FlamingFlarez in a race to collect 15 orbs in Spyro 2. In Round 3 he battled and won against MowMowClub2 in a race to Dream Weavers with 3000 gems in Spyro 1. In Round 4, Ratchet5 battled and won against ZeppelinG1993 in a race to collect all the orbs in Metropolis in Spyro 2, securing him in the Grand Final itself. Finalists in the Grand Final were Mr100PercentGamer, Lapogne36, Ratchet5 and Crash41596 in a race to beat the Sorceress in Spyro 3. All throughout the match, Ratchet had significant trouble activating the swimming in the air glitch, which cost him victory to Crash41596, finishing in second place. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 4 In the fourth tournament he was drawn into Group A against AuronSuper95 in a race to get the Suck Cannon in Ratchet 1, CrashBandiSpyro12 in a race to collect 5000 bolts in Ratchet 1 and CityRuler1 in a race save Clank in Ratchet 2. This would be the farthest he got in this tournament as his only victory was against CityRuler1. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 In the fifth tournament he was drawn into Group G against Zupersonic in a race to collect 5 gems in Crash 3, Mrthingus in a race to defeat Papu Papu in Crash Bash and MowMowClub2 in a race to collect 7 gems in Crash 2. As the only one to upload all his matches, earning him 12/15 points, he was easily sent on to Round 2. In Round 2 he battled and won against VanizKai in a race to collect 15 gems in Crash 2. In Round 3 he battled and won against Lapogne36 in a tight race to collect 4 colored gems and defeat Tiny in Crash 2. In Round 4 he battled but lost to Samura1man in a race to beat N. Gin with 7 gems in Crash 3. Just like the crash bandicoot tournament held a year prior, IAS 2, Ratchet5 was kicked out of the tournament by the man who would go on to win it. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 In the sixth tournament he was drawn into Group G yet again against ImNotADoctor5 in a race to complete the Artisans world 100% bar Sunny Flight, EvilOmnimon in a race to rescue the egg Nancy in Spyro 3 and NIN10DO in a race to free 23 dragons in Spyro 1. He gathered 12/15 points and made it onto Round 2. In Round 2 he battled and won against TealGameMaster in a race to collect 14 orbs and 4 skill points in Spyro 2. In Round 3 he battled and won against ThaRixer in a race to complete Haunted Towers 100%, free Nestor, Get slapped into the water and die by one of the fat ladies in Cliff Town and complete Crystal Flight. In Round 4 he battled and lost against TheAFH013 in a race to collect 21 orbs, including the bone challenge in Skelos Badlands, then beat Cloud Temples 100%, then complete the time attack on Metro Speedway, then jump on the target at Breeze Harbour, then talk to Hunter in Scorch, then talk to the guy at the bottom of the ladder at Sunny Beach, then talk to the guy at the bug killing minigame at Robotica Farms, then jump on a turtle at Sunny Beach, then get the cactus skill point at Skelos Badlands, then get the last pumpkin at Robotica Farms. Due to the results in Round 4, a Triple Threat was issued between Ratchet, EvilOmnimon and PeteThePlayer in a race to 100% Mushroom Speedway, and then beat the time attack and race on Country speedway and time attack and race on Honey Speedway. Ratchet beat both opponents, securing himself again in the Grand Final. The first Grand Final against Ratchet, RabidWombatJR, TheAFH013 and LukeRF44 was in a race to collect 46 orbs, defeat Ripto, get an orb in Zephyr, Shady Oasis, Skelos Badlands and Robotica farms as well as break the magic bottles, get the skill point in Hurricos and get the orbs for both lamp challenges in Glimmer. Due to complications in the Grand Final, a Supreme Grand Final was held between previous competitors. Here, Ratchet ended up in third place, behind Rabid and Al in first and second respectively. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 Ratchet5 made it to the IAS7 Grand Final, but ultimately lost to first place victor CrystalFissure and second place, Zaydskate. He did manage to finish ahead of both MuddyMaestro and Gamesendy, though. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 Going into I'm A Speedrunner 8, Ratchet5 felt like he had a very good chance of winning the tournament due to the fact he had been a fan of gex 2, the compolsory game, for many years, and had recently completed a let's play of the game on his youtube channel. Early rounds of the tournament showed that he was indeed very fast. This was the first tournament Ratchet5 had not hosted, due to his disappointment with the attitudes of competitors in IAS 7, and his own personal life at the time. Ratchet5 got up to Round 3. In which he had to race MuddyMaestro. After a whole lot of complications involving whether his race against Muddy was a draw or not, and Muddy leaving. The hosts decided to make Ratchet5 compete against Nintendogen64, Muddy's Round 2 opponent and co-host of the tournament. Ratchet5 quit, believing the hosts rulings to be unfair and in self-interest. Ratchet5's best chance of winning a tournament was gone. Participation in IAS? Nein! After the debacle of I'm A Speedrunner 8, Ratchet5 was banned from competing and hosting I'm A Speedrunner 9. Ratchet5 decided to host his own tournament, with a name purposely similar to the IAS equivalent. In this tournament, based on the year 1998, Ratchet5 managed to get to Round 4, before he lost against LukeRf44 and then was knocked out after coming 2nd in the Round 4 shaggin wagon. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 9 Ratchet5 did eventually host I'm A Speedrunner 9 the following year, with Nintendogen64. Ratchet5 got knocked out only in Round 1. However, MrPac131, ratchet5's IRL friend was very apathetic in Round 2 and Ratchet5 ended up replacing him. However, Ratchet5 got knocked out in this match, against HeyDavid17 in Alien: Resurrection. Later on after Round 2, Ratchet5's co-host Nintendogen64 attempted to take the tournament channel hostage and cancel the tournament. Nintendogen64 eventually gave the account back and Ratchet5 helped complete the tournament. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 10 Other tournaments Ratchet took part in the short-lived Crash Dash tournament in March and April 2011, being placed in Group E alongside RabidWombatJR, LukeRF44 and Bionicle2809 and managed to finish two of three matches for the Group, winning against RabidWombatJR but losing to LukeRF44. As the tournament shut down before many people finished their matches, it is unknown which tier Ratchet would've been placed into, although it would've been very likely he'd have ended up in Tier 1. In May 2011 he took part of the Grand Theft Auto tournament hosted by CrashBandiSpyro12 and was placed in Group E alongside MeckleMisuer, TheAFH013 and MrFraserFilms2009. During the tournament only one video was uploaded from the Group, which was Ratchet against his friend TheAFH013 with Ratchet losing. In the Spyro Skate Tournament, Ratchet ended up in fourth place with 88,781 points. Ratchet5 has attempted to take part in the World Cup Speedruns tournaments, but has never managed to do a single match, often getting kicked out a while after joining and doing nothing. Ratchet5 explains that the reason he used to join these tournaments, was not out of interest, but out of "keeping PR", explaining that people are more likely to join your tournament if you join theirs. Ratchet5 is usually, however, still too lazy to do anything in these tournaments. Ratchet5 has expressed distain at other Speedrunning Tournaments, believing them to have poor management and to mostly just get in the way of the I'm A Speedrunner tournaments. Statistics Gallery Ratchet5.JPG Creepy_Ratchet5.png notgay.png morechest.PNG Untitle2d.jpg ShirtlessAndoo.png femenazi.png|"Femenazi" Picture 2.jpg|Brandong Graffedrew2.png|Giraffechet5 ThatIsDawnAwesome.jpg|That is damn awesome! vlcsnap-2012-10-01-22h36m12s228.png|Get it? Screen shot 2012-08-28 at 1.01.56 PM.png|The Obese vlcsnap-2012-10-01-22h33m53s114.png|From the makers of Hax and Dazzy vlcsnap-2012-10-01-22h32m53s31.png|da da da da da da da da da da da da! vlcsnap-2012-10-01-22h32m49s245.png vlcsnap-2012-10-01-22h33m21s53.png vlcsnap-2012-10-01-22h33m57s158.png Medals IAS3SilverMedal.png|I'm A Speedrunner 3 - 2nd Place IAS6BronzeMedal.png|I'm A Speedrunner 6 - 3rd Place IAS7BronzeMedal.png|I'm A Speedrunner 7 - 3rd Place Category:Competitors Category:Grand Finalists Category:Competitors from Australia Category:Tournament Host Category:IAS Medalist Category:Tournament Veteran Category:CWF Intercontinental Champion